


Second Best

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't want to be Danny's date for the party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked for a prompt and got" _I would have chosen you in a heartbeat. But..._ " It's schmoop and angst!

_**I would have chosen you in a heartbeat. But...** _

The text message had come from Steve, he’d never explained the _But..._ And Danny had hit him up several times about it. Steve just smiled and shrugged.

The thing was, Chin and Kono had a auntie who was celebrating her 100th birthday, and there was a huge party planned. The woman lived in a large house on the beach and the festivities were expected to more than fill the house and beach and probably ocean. Steve and Danny had been invited as they were Ohana to Chin and Kono.

Danny had texted Steve with a _**Are we going to this thing together?**_. Not that he couldn’t arrive and leave alone, he just always felt like the strange haole friend at any Kelly/Kalakaua function.

Steve’s unexplained reply made it feel like Steve thought Danny was asking him out on a date. A date that he was turned down for, but a date. And he hadn’t been. Not at all. But now that the idea was rolling around in his head, it had appeal.

They’d been joking about it for years, the whole island chain had been joking about it. Danny’d had the rare passing thought of _yeah, I’d hit that_ , and then Steve would do something stupid and it would all be over. But Steve’s stupid things weren’t taking the … want from this.

He’d tried to beg off the day before the party. Steve was having none of it. Was demanding that Danny attend. “Look, you’re bringing a date, and I’m not, and it’s going to be 3rd wheel. I’ll just stay-”

Kono interrupted with a strange look at Steve. “You’re bringing a date?”

“Uh.. yeah, kind of. Not really, you know...”

Chin pushed Steve toward the door, they had a suspect to interview. “What is she not legal, or is she a he?”

The two were out the door before Danny could hear the reply. And didn’t that put a taller pedestal under the _want_ , that Steve’s date might be a man.

Steve’s truck was already there by the time Danny arrived and parked a quarter mile from the party. He walked in and greeted the birthday girl. He smiled genuinely and noted that she was warm and welcoming, and didn’t look or act a day over 70. Hawaii was good for some things he supposed.

In his t-shirt and board shorts he made his way to the beach, looking for someone he recognized. Of all people, he spotted Grace first. Well, she spotted him and came running up dripping wet in a bikini that he wouldn’t have allowed her out of the store with.

“Danno!” She ran up to him, all smile. “Isn’t this great? I met Auntie and she’s so nice! And she’s almost shorter than me!”

He hugged his daughter. “Well that’s probably from wearing a bikini all her life. If she covered more of her skin, she might be taller.” Grace rolled her eyes and went running back to the water where Kono was clearly waiting for her.

“So does that explain your height?” From nowhere Steve’s voice was suddenly behind him and then hands were at his hip. “You spend a lot of time naked in the sun?” Steve’s arms wrapped around his middle, pulling Danny back against his chest.

Danny had a microsecond of panic but he intentionally put it down. _This,_ Steve’s arms around him (even if the man had just been in the ocean) felt good, right. “So that’s your date? My daughter?”

“You don’t mind being second to her, do you?”

Danny didn’t.


End file.
